Manga is Comic
by MaNiMe PanRaPoRo
Summary: Gara-gara gak merhatiin guru pas pelajaran Seni Rupa, Naruto dkk kena tugas bikin komik 20 lembar dalam 3 minggu.... bisa gak ya Naruto dkk menyelesaikan tugasnya.... ? Chap 2 apdet! R & R pleaseeee......
1. tugassssss

Fic awal tahun manime dah jadiiii…. -girang-

Tak disangka akhirnya manime buat fic beginian….

Manime dah bilang ke om Masashi, katanya Narutonya buat Manime aja…. ^^ -di geplak-

Dan pastiii…. Review selalu dibutuhkan

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_TENG…. TENG…._

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi, semua anak langsung membereskan buku pelajaran yang tadi mereka pelajari.

"Eh, sekarang pelajaran apaan ?" Tanya Naruto pada teman sebangkunya. Sasuke

"Seni rupa" jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Huu ~, Pak Ebisu yang ngajar ya, males nih" ujar Naruto tak bersemangat

"iya sih, males juga" kata sasuke

"Kita emang gak seneng, tapi keliatannya Sai seneng-seneng aja tuh" ujar sakura sambil melihat kearah Sai. Sai yang sadar kalau dirinya dilihat oleh seorang gadis bersama Sakura langsung senyum-senyum tanda ke **GE-ER**an. Melihat itu Sakura langsung menghadap kearah Sasuke dan Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto

"Eng…. enggak kok" kata Sakura

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan…. Sesosok hantupun muncul dari balik pintu… dia membawa pisau besar…. Lalu mendekati anak-anak dengan tatapan kosong yang menyeramkan…

Newagi : Usagi, itu salah ketik

Usagi : Ah !! iya, okeh di ralat… XD

Pintu kelas terbuka, menandakan Pak Ebisu sang guru senirupa telah datang. Semua murid sudah dag. Dig, dug. Takut di kasih tugas yang rumit lagi seperti perfektif. Mengapa bisa begitu ? mari dengarkan alasan para author yang gaje ini

Manime author : Soalnya pas mereka dikasih tugas perfektif hasilnya pada ancur semua ha… ha… ha…

Naruto : Bukannya nilai perfektif manime juga ancur….

Manime : GLEK, ketauan….. (OxO)

Naruto : Dengan ini manime kalah telak dari gue ha… ha… ha…

"Duuh, semoga bukan pelajaran tentang perfektif lagi…" batin anak-anak sekelas yang jantungnya udah dag, dig, dug, dumplak, dumpleng, dung (lho, kok jadi jaipongan ?)

"Yak anak-anak, hari ini kalian pasti bersedih karena sudah tidak belajar perfektif lagi" ujar Pak Ebisu

Anak-anak sekelas pada diam, pura-pura sedih. Padahal di dalam hati mereka, mereka berkata "Horeeee….. bebas…. Uhuy, free!!! free!!!"

"Tapi jangan sedih! Karena di kelas lX nanti kalian akan belajar perfektif lagi" ujar Pak Ebisu bangga

Manime : Cuih, yang gitu di banggain –digaplok guru seni rupa-

Anak-anak sekelas langsung ber "AHH~" ria mendengar berita buruk ni bahkan sangat sangat buruk. Inner anak-anak sekelas :

"Sayonara kebebasan, kami akan selalu merindukanmu, hiks…. Hiks….hiks…"

"Ya sudah, sedihnya berhenti dulu, kalau begitu hari ini kita lanjutkan ke materi berikutnya yaitu "manga" atau bisa di sebut juga komik, dalam membuat komik kalian harus bla… bla… bla… " ujar Pak Ebisu menjelaskan.

Sementara Pak Ebisu menjelaskan, anak-anak sekelas…. Main HP, ngegosip, de-es-be, de-el-el, e-te-ce dan apa ajalah bebas XD

Lalu 5 menit kemudian Pak Ebisu masih asik dengan materi "komik" nya itu, anak-anak pada main…..

10 menit kemudian masih mirip kayak tadi

20 menit kemudian masih sama kok….

25 menit kemudian ya…. Masih sama

30 menit kemudian Pak Ebisu masih belum sadar kalau anak-anak sekelas pada ribut semua

40 menit kemudian barulah dia sadar kalau anak-anak sekelas pada ribut semua

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Manime TTS (iseng doang….)

Di sebuah bis, Manime crew sedang mengisi TTS….

"5 kotak hurufnya "i" apa yah… ?" ujar mereka bingung

Tiba-tiba saja orang yang duduk di sebelah Manime crew berkata "kok gak nyambung-nyambung sih ?" ujarnya sambil memandang HP-nya dengan tatapan bingung

Manime crew langsung tahu isi TTS-nya "TELMI" ujar mereka berbarengan sambil mengisi TTS mereka dengan semangat –lebaiii…. XD-

Ps : Itulah Pak Ebisu. TELMI. –di jitak-

(halah, gaje banget siih… T^T)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pak Ebisu yang merasa tidak di perhatikan langsung marah-marah

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih ?! Guru menjelaskan di depan, kok kalian malah pada rebut semua? Mau jadi apa kalian nanti !!!!" ujat Pak Ebisu. Anak-anak sekelas diam.

Inner anak-anak sekelas :

"Bodo amat, lagian apa untungnya di jelasin tentang komik ? gak ada gunanya juga, paling Cuma jadi tambahan pengetahuan doang"

Mengetahui inner anak-anak tersebut, para komikus sedunia tiba-tiba berhenti membuat komik lalu duduk di pojok ruangan. Pasrah. *di hajar komikus sedunia*

Pak Ebisu masih marah-marah. Anak-anak juga masih diam, duduk dengan manis dan asyik mengomentari kata-kata yang baru saja di keluarkan Pak Ebisu dengan inner mereka.

_TENG…. TENG…._

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunya. Tapi Pak Ebisu masih belum selesai marahnya. Jadi anak-anak juga masih beum selaesai sama "Comment Inner " mereka. *sok inggris banget deh*

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tangan "Pak !" serunya

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Pak Ebisu sambil membetukan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Udah selesai belum marahnya ?" Tanya Naruto

"Memang kenapa ?" Tanya Pak Ebisu lagi

"Kan udah bel pulang, pak" kata Kiba

"Jadi udah waktunya kita go to home, pak" lanjut Ino sok inggris meskipun Cuma kata "go to home" aja.

Pak Ebisu diam. Memang sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, tapi dia masih ingin marah "belum selesai" batinnya. Tak lama, Pak Ebisu punya ide bagus untuk menyelesaikannya. Hanya ada satu cara. TUGAS !!.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Tapi sebelum itu kalian akan di beri tugas" ujar Pak Ebisu

Anak-anak langsung ber-**AHH** ria lagi. Mereka terlalu malas untuk di beri tugas seni rupa.

"Tugas kalian adlah…. JREN… JRENG… JRENG… membuat komik dua puluh halaman !!!" Ujar Pak Ebisu dengan nada puas.

"HAAAH ?! BUAT KOMIK ?! DUA PULUH HALAMAN ?!" teriak anak-anak sekelas. Shock dengan tugas mereka kali ini.

"Ya. Itu saja. Dikumpulkan tiga minggu lagi, ya" ujar Pak Ebisu sambil keluar kelas dengan wajah puas dan senang.

Anak-anak sekelas cuma diam terpaku di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Gimana niiiiih ~" batin mereka panik

* * *

To Be Continued ~ XDDDD

Yah…. Selese juga chap uno…. ^^

Dikit…. Tapi… Bahagiaaaaaa….. nggak tau kenapa

Tapi pasti ada yang kurang…. Banyak…

Minta ripiu…. maaasss… mbaaak… -wajah memelas-

He… he…

Sakali lagi…. Review iiaa…. ~


	2. Ide Naruto

Sebelum mulai gomen karena setelah sekian lama fic ini baru diapdet kembali. Karena MaNiMe crew lagi ada sedikit masalah jadi kami HIATUS dulu sebentar. Tapi Alhamdulillah sekarang udah mulai terselesaikan masalahnya, jadi…. Tanpa ragu lagi ayo mulaiii –di buang ke sumur-

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Happy Reading minna-san ^^

.

.

.

Membuat komik 20 halaman penuh selama tiga minggu. Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di telinga Naruto dan juga anak-anak di kelasnya. Apalagi Pak Ebisu si guru abal itu mengatakannya dengan wajah puas dan senang. Kata-kata, itu rasanya membuat kepala Naruto dkk makin pusing memikirkannya.

'Gimana aku bisa bikin komiknya ya…' batinnya Naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya di mejanya. Mencoba merilekskan pikirannya sejenah dan menjauhi masalah tugas abal itu.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Pak Ebisu mengumumkan tugas komik itu kepada anak-anak sekelas. Dan sekarang belum ada satupun anak yang mengerjakan tugas gila itu, yah, kita coret Sai dari daftar 'anak yang belum mengerjakan tugas komik Pak Ebisu', karena dia pasti sudah lebih dahulu membuat komik dan buatannya itu pasti bagus. Sangat bagus. Sampai yang melihatnya pun merinding saking bagusnya.

"Akh!!! Kejamnya hidup ini!!!!" teriak Naruto dalam hatinya, sambil nangis-nangis geje pula. Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih, mari kubantu membuat komiknya"

"Ah, benarkah kau akan melakukannya untukku?" ujar Naruto penuh harap.

"Iya, tentu saja" ujar manusia tak yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu sok romantis.

"Hoooo…. Terimakasihhh…" ujar Naruto gembira, saking gembiranya dia menangis sampai air matanya membuat jebol seluruh bendungan di Konoha karena volume air matanya kebanyakan. (?)

"ya… Kelau begitu kita mulai saja mengerjakan tugas mu… Naru-chan~"

~XxX~

"Mmmmhhhh…. Iya, yuk mulai aja! Makasih banget ya… Kamu baek deh… Mmm… Nyep… Nyep…"

"Naruto…."

"Mmhh… Diem ah, aku lagi liatin penyelamat aku bikin tugasku niihh… Mmhh…"

"Dasar nih anak, udah ngilernya banyak, susah dibangunin pula…" gerutu Kiba yang dari tadi terus berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang lagi nice dream.

"Narutoooo!!!! Ayo banguuuunn!!!!" teriak Lee tiba-tiba sambil memukul punggung Naruto dengan _Harisen_.

"Gyaaaa Lee, apaan sih! Sakut tau! Lagi enak tidur digangguin," gerutu Naruto yang akhirnya bangun dan kesakitan juga karena dipukul pakai harisen sama Lee.

"Hey! Jangan malas-malasan begitu, kita harus semangat! Karena tantangan dengan gejolak masa muda telah menanti kita!!" ujar Lee dengan semangat yang membara. Sudah terlihat dimatanya ada Api yang bergejolak karena semangat.

"Tantangan gejolak masa muda?" ujar Kiba "Tantangan apaan tuh?"

"Bikin komik lah… Emangnya apaan lagi tantang untuk kita selain tugas komik itu?" ujar Lee.

"Nggak juga, bagi Naruto banyak tantangannya selain tugas komik"

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Lee dengan wajah kepengen tau.

"Tugas Matematika, tugas IPS, IPA, bahasa Inggris, Pkn…. Trus…" ujar Kiba.

"Udah ah!!! Sekarang kita ke kantin aja yuk!!" ajak Naruto pada kedua temannya karena ia tidak mau mendengar lanjutan kalimat yang Kiba katakan barusan. Dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke kantin.

~XxX~

"Bu, pesen nasi gorengnya tiga piring ya, bu" ujar Chouji.

"Gak kebanyakan mesen nasgor banyak begitu?" Tanya Ino.

"Chouji kan udah biasa. Bahkan dia bisa makan sepuluh piring *lebay tapi mungkin* sekaligus" ujar Shikamar dengan wajah malas. Sedangkan chouji menganguk setuju dengan ucapan shikamaru.

"Dasar, Kalau kamu gemuk ga bakalan dapet pacar loh" ujar Ino.

"Emang siapa peduli" ujar Chouji. Sedangkan Ino cemberut.

"Oiii, Tomodachi!!" ujar Naruto, Kiba dan Lee yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Wah, maaf ya lama. Tadi si Naruto pake acara tidur dengan Nice Dream sih, jadi begini."

"Ya sudahlah, gak masalah kan." Ujar Ino.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian bikin komiknya mau tentang apaan?" Tanya Kiba.

"kamu sendiri udah mikirin belom?" ujar Chouji nanya balik. Kiba menggeleng.

"Sumpah pusing banget! Aku sama sekali gak ngerti tentang komik" Ujar Naruto dangan volume sedikit keras.

"Sama…." Ujar Kelima (Dibaca: Lee, Shika, Chouji, Kiba, dan Ino) anak yang ada di meja kantin itu.

Tiba-tiba dalam kepala Naruto yang kosong lewatlah sebuah ide yang sangay bagus –menurut dia sendiri sih-. Salah satu tangannya memukul Meja, Seisi Kantin langsung mmperhatikan Naruto, karena dari situlah suara tadi berasal. "Teman-teman aku punya ide bagus!!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ide?" ujar teman semejanya.

Naruto menganguk "Iya!! Ayo ikut aku!!"

"Tapi Nasi gorengku gimana?" ujar Chouji.

"Bodo amat!" ujar Naruto.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto menarik kerah baju Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Kiba lalu menyeret mereka berempat, kalau Ino sih, dia menolak untuk diseret. Dan sampailah mereka berenam disuatu ruangan setelah berkeliling selama satu jam. Ruangan dimana Mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah komik mereka. Dan ruangan itu adalah..... *Jreng… Jreng… Jreng…*

"**MANGA CLUB ROOM**".

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di atas pintu salah satu ruangan club itu. Tanpa ragu Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk sambil tetap menyeret keempat temannya, dan Ino mengikuti dibelakang. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena ternyata teman-teman mereka yang lainnya juga ada di sana, apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja membuat tugas abal dari guru yang juga abal malah sangat abal.

"Yah, ternyata udah pada disini semua. Kiarain cuma aku yang punya ide minta bantuan kesini" ujar Naruto.

"Soalnya otak kamu tuh kosong, jadi loadingnya udah pasti lama" ujar seseorang yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Apa kau bilang Sasuke!! Dasar TEME! Awas ya!!" ujar Naruto. Terdengar Nada kesal di suaranya. Tapi sepertinya si rambut pantat ayam yang bernama Sasuke itu memasng wajah tak peduli kalau Naruto marah, kesal atau semacamnya.

"Yah, berantem lagi tuh" ujar Tenten ke Sakura.

"Kok bilangnya ke aku sih?" ujar Sakura.

"Soalnya Cuma kamu yang bisa melerai adu mulut mereka" ujar Tenten asal. Sakura malah cengok.

"Males ah, aku dah bosen ngelerai mereka mulu dari TK, masa sekarang harus dilerai juga?" ujar Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan gitu dong…."

"Iya, iya….." ujar Sakura akhirnya "Oi! Jangan berantem lagi dong…. Kalian kan bukan anak kecil lagi taukk!!"

Sakura menarik kerah baju kedua anak itu dan memaksa mereka duduk diam di atas kursi. Dan dengan sukses Sakura membuat mereka duduk, tapi itu tidak membuat tatapan kesal antara Naruto-Sasuke tidak mereda. Sakura hanya diam saja seakan tak peduli lagi.

Salah seorang anak tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya dan bertanya kepada cowok berambut hitam "Sai, kenapa gak kamu aja yang ngajarin kita bikin komiknya? Kan kamu bisa, ngapain harus nungguin ketua club?"

Cowok yang bernama sai itu hanya menjawab dengan santai "Soalnya kalau mau minta ngajarin komik emang harus langsung ke ketua, gak boleh ke anggota"

Semua murid cengok "peraturan macam apa itu?" batin mereka.

Sekarang sudah pukul 14.30, sudah saatnya Sekolah bubar, kecuali untuk ekstrakulikuler . Tapi kenyataannya mereka belum saja pulang, tau kenapa? Tentu saja karena menunggu ketua club komik itu dan juga karena peraturan abal club komik yang menganjurkan kalau mau minta diajarkan komik harus langsung ke ketua club komik. Benar-benar peraturan yang aneh. Semua anak sudah mengeluh karena lelah menunggu. "Kapan datangnyaaaaa" Batin anak-anak malang itu. Sai yang seakan-akan tahu apa yang mereka semua pikirkan langsung menjawab "Tenang sebentar lagi juga dateng kok".

Anak-anak di ruangan itu langsung pada diam. Dan benar saja yang katakana Sai. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian ada yang membuka pintu. Ya, Dialah sang ketua club komik.

"Baiklah, kita langsung mulai aja!!" Ujarnya.

Tubicontinued

~XxX~

Nya~ Chap 2 Seleseee!!!

Oke ah, bales ripiu yuk ^^

**Himura Kyou** : Harusnya mah sih Perspektif MaNiMe aja yang salah nulis. Gomen ne~. Rate M yah… Ano… itu.. ada sedikit kecelakaan, dan naru dkk ga akan buat komik Hentai ^^ ***Chiaku Megumi** : He… he…, Ok. Klo tulisan yang Chapter ini udah rapih belon?***yUmi-zAoLdyEck** : Mmmm, ada sedikit kecelakaan yang ga bisa diceritain XDD, gomen ne~***Yamashita Kumiko** : Mu ikut? Ayo Ayo.. Pusing ya, Gomen…***Furuka Kyu** : Enaknya ne~***Kakkoi-chan** : Soalnya si ebisu mukanya Abstrak banget –di tendang juga-***Yukihara Kanata** : Makasih dah ripiu***Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven **: Jahat juga kau…-ketawa setan-***Inuzumaki Helen : ** Yah, si ebisu emang sadis. Iyah MaNiMe salah tulis, harusnya emang Perspektif***Shirayuki haruna : **Wakakakakak, Arigatou dah ett^^ ***Sahara ZhafachieQa : **Ne~ Arigatou*** dilia shiraishi **: Ok, gimana sama Chap yang ini ^^*** ShazaNamikazeNa Mystica **: Arigatou juga dah Ripiu fic ku~*** Aiko-tantan **: Perspektif ntu, Auk ah, males jelasin -di geplak-, sii jahat? Emang. Komiknya tugas individu dong, klo kelompok ga seru~*** Uchiha yuki-chan ** : Kenapa harus Ebisu? Itu karena Mukanya sangat Abstrak wahahahahaha –digeplak ebisu lagi-*Nakamura Arigatou : Ah.. Enak guru seni rupanya baik, di sekolah MaNiMe gurunya galak –di tabok guru senrup-***Tayuya-hime** : Ok, ni Chap 2-nya* ** MiraiIzError** : iyah, MaNiMe payah lupa bagian titik akhir kalimat, dan MaNiMe emang salah nulis gomen ne~. Gampang ya? Mungkin emang MaNiMenya aja yng ga ngerti -_-a.

Wew, banyak juga yang ripiu. Oya, MaNiMe minta maaf klo ada yang salah atas penulisan MaNiMe, mohon maklum karena MaNiMe masih pemula ^^. Tapi MaNiMe bakal berusaha untuk terus ningkatin Peulisannya.

OK! Ditunggu reviewnya Minna-san~


End file.
